Hickeys
by ShenanigansKid
Summary: The repercussions of this could be disastrous on epic per portions... or maybe not.


**Hey All. So Ive kinda been ignoring my other story and ive been kinda busy so I hope this will make it up to you guys. Hope you like it**

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure what made her do it. It could have been completely on impulse or it could have been because it was so late at night and she was just deprived of sleep. That could be it, she was delusional from the lack of sleep she hadn't been getting for the past two weeks. Hell, for all she knew she could have been poisoned from eating the roast that Megan made the night before to do things she wouldn't normally do, or ever even dream of doing in real life. However, deep down she considered the possibility that it was something that she really wanted to do. This thought caused her heart to skip a beat. I mean, that could definitely explain the reason for her late night adventure to a certain someones room at one a.m. in the morning.<p>

Suddenly she heard the fridge open behind her and snapped her head in its direction thinking it was that certain someone. Alas, it was not. Megan pulled out a pudding cup from the shelf in the fridge and closed the door. Artemis finally realized that she was sitting very still in the same spot she had been for the past twenty minutes. She was on one of the barstools with her elbows on the counter and her fingers were entwined in her hair desperately trying to find something for them to do than just rest at her sides. She took a look around. Robin and Connor were engrossed in some video game that she didn't bother to learn when they begged her repeatedly. Megan had ventured from the fridge back to her seat on the couch next to Zatanna. Kaldur had been at Atlantis for a few days visiting some old friends. And as for that certain someone, he hadn't woken up yet from what could only be described as 'His almost eternal slumber'. Every alarm in the cave could go off and that would still not be enough to wake him up.

Artemis glanced at the clock. 'Almost nine a.m., he should be waking up any minute now. That kid is like clock work.' And its true. Wally would wake up every morning around nine o'clock even if he was still tired. And if he was he would come into the kitchen, grab a snack, and fall back asleep on one of the couches in the living room five minutes later. And as sure as the sun will rise, she could she his figure walking down the long hallway towards the kitchen, his eyes barely open. 'Well, judging by his face he hasn't seem to notice it yet, but I doubt it will take Robin anytime at all to see it.' Artemis could feel her palms begin to sweat from her nervousness and from fear. 'What if they find out it was me, what will they think. What will he think?' Wally finally made it to the kitchen and was still on a direct course for the fridge.

"Hey." He barely whispered as he passed her, his voice husky and low.

"Morning." She returned just as quiet. She didn't turn to look at him until he had opened the fridge door and she was sure that he couldn't see her anymore. And there it was as plain as day. She took a quick inhale and snapped her head forward towards the TV screen so he wouldn't notice her face turning a bright pink. 'Get a hold of yourself dammit. If you keep acting this way they'll all know it was you in seconds.' She took a deep quiet breath and exhaled, calming her nerves. Wally closed the fridge and walked over to the counter, sitting down in the stool next to Artemis'. 'Remain calm, and whatever you do, do not panic. Panic is the enemy.' The TV screen flashed K.O. in big letters and Robin turned around. He seemed to be the only one to notice Wally entering the kitchen a moment ago.

"Mornin sunshine." It was at that moment that I knew Robin would be unable to resist. A smile spread across his face in less than a second.

'Here it comes..' Artemis gulped.

"So Wally, did you have a hot date last night or what?" Connor, Megan and Zatanna all turned around to see what Robin was talking about. Saying that they were staring at him would have been an understatement. They were full out gawking at him in something between shock and disbelief. I turned to look at him too otherwise it might seem to suspicious if I didn't, it would make it look like I knew something that they didn't. They would be right, I know all about it. I know what it is, how it got there, when it got there and who put it there. Confusion was plastered all over Wallys face as if someone put a mask over his regular goofy grin that he had on all the time... which I may find kinda cute on him.. sometimes.

"Hmm, what do you mean a hot date?" You could tell Robin was biting back a laugh. Megan opened her mouth to say something but closed it when Robin raised his hand. "Nobody move or say anything." He said sternly. He dashed off down the hall only to return 15 seconds later with a mirror in his hand. "This is what I mean genius." He held the mirror up to Wally and it almost sounded like Wally made a hiccup sound.

"What the hell, where did that come from?"

Eight hours earlier

Artemis stared at the clock on her night stand. '1:05 a.m. and I'm still awake. Why does this keep happening? Why is it so hard to get that red haired idiot out of my head?' As she has been doing for the past two weeks she climbed out of bed in her pj's and started heading towards the gym to drain herself of this stupid built up energy.

"Artemis." She stopped in her tracks, now fully aware of her surroundings. It wasn't even a whisper, more like a loud thought in the back of her head. 'I have got to stop watching scary movies with Robin before bed, I'm starting to hear things.' She took one more step and heard it again, only it sounded more... wanting. "Hmm Artemisss.." A light pink dusted her cheeks. 'That voice, it sounds like..' She turned her head to see Wallys bedroom door cracked open and only a few feet away. 'Doesn't he normally shut his door when he goes to bed.' Her feet moved her automatically to his door and she stopped right in front of it with her hand on the cool wood.

'I prolly shouldn't go into his room. But then again he was saying my name and I want to know why.. and no other reason. Its not like I want to go into his room. Dammit.' She slowly pushed her hand on the door to open it a little further, just enough for her to quietly slip inside. The dim lighting from the hallway was more than enough for her to make out the general items throughout his room. Posters on the walls, a burrow, closet door, a desk, a bed.. his bed. She tiptoed her way over until she reached the side of his mattress. There he was tangled in the sheets from the waist down and his hair a mess just like when he walks into the kitchen each morning. 'Even in the dark you can still make out that bright red hair.' She thought to herself as a small smile spread across her face.

"Artemiss..hmmm." Wally shuffled in his bed slightly enough to startle her from her thoughts. The light pink on her cheeks had to be a dark crimson by now. 'What in the world is he dreaming about? And why is he dreaming about me?' She decided to test a theory.

"Yes Wally, its me, I'm right here." She whispered to him. She was now hovering over his face with only a few inches separating them.

"Artemis. I don wanna be alone." Wally was slurring his words. At least she knew he was really asleep.

"Your not alone Wally, I'm right here with you."

"Promiss." She was taken aback. 'I cant believe I'm actually holding a conversation with this sleeping moron. Ahh I hate this stupid butterfly feeling I always get.'

"Yes Wally I promise. Imp not going anywhere." 'Stupid emotions.' She cursed herself. A small smile appeared on Wallys face.

"Does dis mean were gunna make out again?" Artemis stopped breathing. 'That's why he was saying my name, that's what he's been dreaming about? Making out.. with me! Why in the world would he want to make out with me of all people? And what does he mean by again? This isn't his first dream about me.' A big part of Artemis was actually kind of happy it was her and not Megan as usual. 'Seems what I told him about her and Connor on his birthday finally sunk in.' She quietly cleared her throat, she had a question to answer.

"Um Wally, are you sure you want to kiss me?"

"Duhh silly, I'm da one dat kissed you firs member?" 'So the great Wall-man has the balls to kiss me in his dreams but not in real life.' Then again, Artemis didn't really want to give up an opportunity like this to be able to feel his lips and him not know about it. It was like a free pass or something.

"Ok but then you have to go back to bed right after." Her heart was racing. 'I wonder if this would be considered brain washing in some states? It could be illegal.'

"Awww.. ok." Artemis slowly leaned further down until she could feel his light breathing on her neck. 'I am a baaaaaaad girl.' She thought to herself. As their lips met, all intelligent and coherent thought melted away in her brain and the only thing she felt was what could only be described as electricity starting at her lips going all the way down to her toes. His kiss was soft and gentle seeing as how you cant use that many muscles when your asleep. She lingered on his lips longer than she thought she would, trying to savor the moment. She slowly and reluctantly pulled back and opened her eyes. She could tell by his breathing that he was already back in a deep sleep. 'Wow. That was... I cant believe I'm gunna say it but it was amazing. I mean, I knew it couldn't be all bad but that, that was just incredible.'

Artemis found that her legs were not going to move from their stance and her eyes were glued to his lips. She wanted more. Just then Wally turned his face towards the opposite wall and let out a quiet sigh. 'Well he certainly seems content, doesn't he. What about me? Id have to lean on his bed in order to reach his lips now and I don't want to explain what I'm doing here at one thirty in the morning.' As she looked down she noticed the newly uncovered skin between his jaw line and the collar of his t-shirt. 'That wasn't there before.' Artemis felt her body start to warm up. Before she knew it her lips were on his neck leaving a warm gentle kiss, but that didn't last. She parted her lips and slid her tongue against his warm flesh. Wallys breathing increased and from her position it seemed like he arched his back, pushing his neck into her lips. 'Looks like he's having a hot dream.' It didn't take long for her to start sucking on the side of his neck like some deranged vampire desperate for blood. She pulled away as soon as she realized what she was doing to him but it was to late. The mark was already there and she knew that it would get a lot redder than that over night. 'Shit, well I'm boned. How do I explain this when everybody sees a red mark on his neck tomorrow. I guess I could just play dumb and act completely clueless.' She bent back down and gave Wally a light but passionate kiss on the cheek. "Good night big boy, sweet dreams." She whispered.

Artemis slipped back out the door and put it in its previous position. 'Maybe I wont have to workout tonight after all.' She thought to herself and made her way back to bed. The image of a peacefully snoozing red head with a hickey on his neck burned into her head.

Morning

"What the hell, where did that come from?"

"Well I doubt it just magically appeared there over night Wally." Zatanna said with a giggle in her voice. "The girl you were with must really like you." She smiled. Wally was confused. More than confused, he was down right dumb struck. 'How in the hell did I get a hickey? I didn't even go out on a date last night. I did my normal patrol and then went right to bed.'

"So, are you going to tell us her name?" Robin said still fighting back his laughter. Wally put the mirror down on the counter. When he looked up all eyes were on him, or rather the mark on his neck.

"She doesn't have a name because there is no girl. I have no idea how that got there, honest."

"Sure KF, whatever you say. Hey Supey, wanna rematch?" Robin said returning to the carpet in front of the TV with Conner. Megan and Zatanna giggled at each other and turned back around on the couch to face the boys playing their game.

'I don't get it. Where did that hickey come from?' Wally turned to the last person in the room. "Artemis." He said so only she could hear. She wasn't looking at him but instead she was just staring into space, like she was thinking about something. When he said her name she turned in his direction.

"Yes Wally?" She asked in the same hushed tone she used when she was talking to him in his sleep last night. Artemis knew that he didn't know it was her who was responsible for the mark on his neck. Wallys eyes widened slightly but not enough for her to notice. 'Her voice, it sounds just like it did in my dream when we were..' Wallys fingers brushed against his neck where the hickey was as his thought trailed off.

"Umm nothing. Just forget I said anything." He said giving her a small smile. "I'm just gonna go take a shower. A very cold shower." The last part he said under his breath but she still heard it and watched him head down the hall.

'Well I guess he doesn't know it was me. And neither does anyone else for that matter.' She looked back to the spot where Wally was sitting next to her. 'If he's going to take a "cold" shower than that must mean that he's pretty flustered about the whole thing. I wonder if I should tell him it was me. He couldn't get that upset about it... naaa.'

'It was just a dream. It wasn't real.' Wally thought as he turned on the shower. 'I'm just jumping to silly conclusions.. but man, what a dream.' He stepped into the shower realizing the water wasn't going to be cold enough to cool him.

The rest of the day was pretty normal. No missions and no training from Black Canary. Wally counted himself lucky that none of the league stopped by the cave since he wasn't even in his uniform at all and Red Tornado doesn't bother with things such as hickeys or teen drama. Aside from a nagging little bird that would ask Wally the name of his new girlfriend every now and then, he had basically forgotten that it was even there at all. The only other noticeable thing about the day was that he hadn't gotten into an argument with Artemis at all. And that was rare. She wasn't avoiding him or anything, they even sat next to each other on the couch when Robin wanted Connor to watch his first scary movie.

When the movie was over it was eleven o'clock and everyone headed off to bed. Walking down the hall to his room he could hear Megan saying that she would keep Connor in a mental link so he could fall asleep to her voice. In retrospect, it may not of been such a good idea to show a scary movie to a boy who's less than a year old. Wally opened the door to his room but paused, feeling someones eyes on him. He turned and saw Artemis staring directly at him. When she made eye contact her eyes softened and a tiny smile graced her lips before she entered her room.

'That was a little weird.' Wally shrugged it off and entered his room, leaving the door open a bit since it was a hot night tonight. He put on his pj pants but decided against putting on his t-shirt, dubbing it to hot for one. He climbed into his bed to be left with just his thoughts. The first thing on his mind was Artemis. 'What was with that little smile of hers? She's like actually being nice to me and not being a total bitch. And what was up with her voluntarily sitting next to me on the couch? Normally she sits as far away from me as humanly possible.' He raised his fingers to his neck. 'And then there's this little mystery. I guess it could just be an allergic reaction to something like the fabric on the pillow cases or the detergent Megan uses.' Wally began nodding his head agreeing with everything hes been thinking. 'Definitely not a hickey.' And in no time at all he drifting off into his somewhat unwakeable slumber.

Artemis had been tossing and turning for the past two hours. 'One o'clock again, seriously? How much longer is this going to keep happening? I'm gunna go insane before I actually get a full nights sleep.' Her thoughts quickly drifted to Wally. 'I have to admit, he did look pretty cute with that hickey on his neck. Especially since it was mine.' She smiled to herself. 'I wonder if he noticed me staring at his neck throughout the whole movie? I didn't even see what the movie was about but it seemed like it might have upset Connor a little.'

She sat straight up in bed and stretched. 'Ugh I'm getting to old for this.' She climbed out of bed and into the hallway. She stopped when she noticed that his door was cracked open again. 'He could still be awake. Prolly thinking that he might be able to catch someone in the act of putting another mark on him.' Artemis continued to the gym and worked out for about half an hour before heading to the kitchen for some water. Wally growing on her mind every minute. 'Ok, one little peek and then get out of there.'

She got to his door and slid in just like before, stopping in front of his bed. He looked exactly the same that he did last night. Sleeping on his back, his legs tangled in his sheets from the waist down, his red hair a complete mess. Only this time he wasn't wearing a shirt. 'Its like he's torturing me and he doesn't even know it.' Even with the dim lighting she could still make out every detail of his body. His built chest, toned abs, even his V-lines were almost completely uncovered since he was wearing his pj pants so low. Her temperature prolly spiked up 10 degrees just from looking at him. Sure, she had seen him with nothing more than swim trunks on the first time they met but this, this was just sexy. 'What a fucking tease. I mean seriously its not that hot in here. Then again.. it could be.' She spotted the dark mark on his neck. 'I really shouldn't. But he would deserve it for teasing me like this. And the worst part is he is doing it unintentionally. At least he wont have the satisfaction of knowing how he's making me feel.' She lowered down to his neck but stopped only an inch away.

'Wait. I can do better than that.' She thought evilly. Artemis lowered her head a little further down to the spot just below his collar bone and placed a soft kiss which turned into full out sucking. 'His skin is so freakin hot, no wonder he didn't wear a shirt.' After about thirty seconds she released the suction on her lips and looked at her handy work. 'Oh ya, I'm a very bad girl.' She placed a light kiss on his lips and whispered into his ear. "Enjoy it Wall-man. That ones just for you to see." Artemis snuck back out and scurried into her room instantly falling asleep when her head hit the pillow and a smile on her face.

Morning

"Wally better hurry, his pancakes are getting cold." Megan said while standing in the kitchen staring at the stack of uneaten pancakes on the counter. Artemis looked at the clock.

"Its only nine fifteen, I'm sure he'll be up soon. I wouldn't worry to much." Artemis said taking a sip of her orange juice. Megan smiled and walked off to the sparing ring to watch Connor and Zatanna spar. Robin was in Gotham with Batman and Kaldur was still in Atlantis. Artemis looked at the stack of pancakes in front of the barstool next to hers. She had an idea of what might be taking him so long but she was startled by a voice entering the kitchen.

"Morning." Wally said looking fully awake and grabbed some juice from the fridge. He took a seat on the barstool and began eating his pancakes slowly, like he was deep in thought.

"Morning." She returned finally getting a look at him out of the corner of her eye. He had his t-shirt back on and an unreadable expression on his face. She turned her head slightly to get a better look and sure enough his shirt covered up his second hickey. He stopped eating and put his fork down, not even halfway through with the stack of pancakes.

"Can I be honest with you? I mean like completely honest." He said in a serious tone.

Artemis was baffled. 'He wants to open up, to me? Why me of all people? Shit, what if her knows it was me? What if he woke up when I was in his room last night? I better answer, he's giving me a weird look. Prolly cuz I've just been staring at him for the past ten seconds.' "Uhh, sure Wally." Was all she could spit out. He took a deep breath.

"Ok, for starters there really is no girl. I wasn't on a date or anything, I did my regular patrol in Central City and zeta tubed right back to the cave. Once I got back I had a snack and went right to bed. Second, I have no freakin idea where the hickey came from and I'm pretty sure I didn't have it when I went to bed." He sat back down on the barstool and stared at the floor.

'Ok stay cool, just say things that a person that doesn't know anything about where the hickey came from would ask.' "Are you sure you didn't save some damsel in distress in Central and she was just, you know grateful.. very grateful?" 'Smooooooth.' He continued to stare at the floor but she could see a small smile.

"Hm funny beautiful but no, it was actually an uneventful night. Not even a back robbery or a hold up at a convenient store and definitely no damsels in distress." She smiled when he called her beautiful. He looked up suddenly and the look in his eyes made her want to jump him right then and there. "There's more." He said quietly.

She tried to make a confused face. "What do you mean?" Wally grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen towards his bedroom. "Wally where are you-" She was cut off by Wallys hand gently slapping over her mouth and he brought his face to hers... very close to hers.

"Shhhhh, follow me." He pulled her into his room and shut the door behind them, finally letting go of her hand. She felt the coolness of the air hit her skin where his warm hand was, she wanted it back.

"Wally what-" She stopped as Wally began to take his shirt off revealing everything she saw last night. Her cheeks began to redden and she never looked away not wanting to miss the movement of everyone of his muscles.

"And this morning I saw this in the mirror when I woke up." He pointed to the new hickey on his chest just above his heart. "When the first one showed up I thought I was having some kind of allergic reaction, even though I'm not allergic to anything. But then this showed up so... do you think its possible someone here at the cave is doing this? Obviously Megan and Zatanna are out of the question but there are other leaguers that have access to the cave." Wally smiled. "The only other option is.. well you, Artemis." She wasn't even really listening to what he was saying, she was just looking at his toned muscles until he said her name.

"Huh, what?" She asked confused. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled again.

"Yeah I guess your right, that is kinda silly. Thanks for listening anyways Arty." Wally started to put his shirt back on.

"Uhh ya sure, anytime. I guess ill head out then." She said opening the door and closing it once she was in the hall. 'You should have just told him you idiot, you had the perfect chance. For all you know this could be eating him up inside and causing some kind of psychological disorder that will make him snap when he's twenty and he'll start collecting cats or something.' Artemis sighed and started down the hall towards the zeta tubes to go out on her patrol.

When she returned from her patrol she noticed Robin and Wally looking at something on a holo-screen but decided not to bother them. She continued to her room and changed out of her uniform. When she entered the kitchen no one was there. She grabbed a soda from the fridge and laid down on the couch, stretching her sore muscles. She put her soda on the coffee table and started flipping through the channels until she found something interesting.

"Recognized Robin B01." She didn't move from her spot. Artemis turned her head when she heard the fridge open and saw red hair. She turned back towards the TV right before he closed the door.

"Ahem." Artemis looked up to see Wally eyeing her legs. She put on a sad face.

"Pleeeeeease, I'm really sore." She said in a childish tone. Wally let out a sigh.

"Fine." And he plopped down on the floor in front of her with his back against the couch. She could practically feel the heat emanating from his body.

"Where is everyone?" Artemis asked trying to stop the awkward silence. Wally took a sip of his own soda.

"Well, Connor and Megan went out on a date and Rob just left to go meet up with Zatanna. So... what are we watching?" The screen had panda bears on it. "Seems... interesting."

"I have no idea. You can change it." She slid the remote into his lap not realizing how close she got to him when she did. He didn't seem to notice. "Clueless." She whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She replied quickly. Wally changed the channel to some action movie, she wasn't really paying attention. It wasn't until halfway through the movie that she saw the red mark on his neck. She instinctively reached out and touched it with her fingers. He flinched.

"Holy crap your hands are cold!" She glared at him waiting for some snarky comment about being an Ice Queen but it never came. Instead he turned his body slightly towards her. "Here." He took my hand in between his and they suddenly became blurry. In about two seconds my hand was toasty warm. "Next." He grabbed my other hand and did the same thing. "How's that?"

"Wow a lot better... thanks. That's a pretty neat trick." She said bending her fingers. He smiled at me, a really big smile.

"Anytime beautiful." He yawned and looked at the clock. "Ten o'clock, I think I'm gunna go to bed, night." Wally stood up and headed for the hallway that lead to the bedrooms. Artemis just stared at her hands.

'There it was again. He called me beautiful, and he even warmed up my hands for me.' Artemis sat up quickly. "Wally wait!" She practically yelled. He stopped at the doorway to the hall and turned around.

"Ya, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

'Should I tell him? What if he hates me for it? He's been being so nice to me lately and I don't want to ruin that because I cant control my hormones.' "Uhh, nothing. Sweet dreams, Wally."

"Uh thanks. You too, goodnight." He turned back around and continued down the hallway. 'Why does that sound so familiar? Like I've heard her say it before.'

Artemis didn't even finish watching the movie. Once she heard Wallys footsteps disappear, she turned off the TV and went to her room. She knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep at all tonight. She didn't even wait until one o'clock this time. At twelve midnight she walked out of her room and stood directly in front of his. The door was in the same position as always and she opened it up a bit and slipped inside, going immediately to his bed. There he was same as last night, no shirt but this time he didn't have the sheets wrapped around his legs so she could see his pj pants. 'Uhhhg what do I do? Do I just wake him up and admit it was me? I can already see how that conversation would go, "Oh hey Artemis so your the blood sucking vampire that's been sneaking into my room in the middle of the night", ya right.' Artemis sighed quietly to herself and leaned a little closer to him. She could still make out the hickey on his neck and the one on his chest was still very red. She could feel her hormones kicking in again as she scanned his body looking for her next target, just because she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him or not doesn't mean she wants to stop. Artemis decided to give him one in a little bit more personal space, right on one of his v-lines. Sure it was really close to his Little Wally but that's one of the reasons she wanted to do it. While she was sucking on his skin he bucked his waste up causing her to stop and look at him. 'He's still sleeping. Apparently he dreams about more than just kissing me.' She smiled to herself and looked back at his waste. 'That's good enough.' She moved up to his face and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Sweet dreams." She whispered and left his room.

When she got to the gym all she could think about was whether she should tell him or not. 'Well one things for sure, I'm definitely getting in better shape from the late night workouts.' She must have been in the gym for about an hour until she left to take a quick shower, change into some clean pj's and head back toward the bedrooms. When she past the kitchen she grabbed a glass of water and chugged it. 'Ok that's it, just grow a pair and tell him.' When she got to his door she slipped inside, but when she got to his bed he wasn't in it. "What the hell? Wait a sec his door. I didn't have open it any further to get in this time and I know I put it back where it was when I left. Oh boy, he's awake." She quickly darted to his door and right when she entered the hall...

"Looking for me?" She turned and saw Wally leaning against the wall of the hallway with no shirt on. A smirk was spread across his face.

"What are you doing up?" Was all she could spit out, her face in shock and completely red.

"I went to go get a snack from the kitchen. So.. why were you in my room?"

She ignored the question. "I was just in the kitchen and you weren't there." She retorted trying to turn the tables. Wally stood up straight and started walking towards her which made her start walking backwards right back into his room.

"True. I was in the kitchen until I noticed this." He said pointing to a red mark on his lower abdomen. "After that I went to the zeta tubes to check the logs. Nobody has been in or out of the cave since Robin left. And him and I checked the logs for the past two days, no other league members have been to the cave other than Tornado." He said still advancing her.

'That's what him and Robin were looking at when I got here. That's-' Her thought was cut short when she felt the wall of his bedroom against her back. He was only a few inches away now.

"And its just you and me in the cave. So Arty, is there something you want to tell me?" She looked at all of his hickeys, remembering each one she put on him and how she felt. She couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Ok..."

"Ok? That's it?" He asked standing in front of her crossing his arms over his chest. Her cheeks reddened when she saw his muscles flex.

"It was me ok!" She shouted at him. "I'm the one that gave you the hickeys. I haven't been able to sleep for like the past two weeks and two nights ago when I was on my way to the gym, I heard someone calling my name. It was you. You were saying my name in your sleep. When I checked on you in your room it looked like you were having a pretty intense dream and I guess I just couldn't help myself." Wallys cheeks turned bright red when he recalled the dream he had about Artemis.

"Did I say anything else while I was dreaming, you know about you?" Wally gulped hoping he didn't say to much in his sleep.

"Well, you said you didn't want to be alone." Artemis pushed herself off the wall and got right in his face. "And then you said something about making out with me, again! What was that all about huh?" She felt as though she may have finally been able to turn the tables on him in her favor. Wally uncrossed his arms.

"Is it so wrong for me to be having dreams about a girl that I may like? Well sorry!"

"So you dream about kissing me but you just don't have the guts to so it in real life? Honestly Wally wha-" Her yelling was cut off by Wally pushing her up against the wall, holding her wrist beside her head and his lips claiming hers. She struggled for about three second but finally gave up since he had his body pressed up against hers and she didn't really want to struggle against what he was doing. It was a forceful kiss in the beginning but it quickly morphed into a passionate one. Wally slid his tongue across Artemis' lips and she happily gave him access to something very few have. In fact has the first boy to ever kiss her like this, like a real kiss that actually means something. Their tongues fought for a few moments until they had to break apart for air. Both of them gasping for air and both of their bodies pressed against each others. "So... does this make us even? You know, for not telling you." She asked trying to catch her breath.

Wally smiled. "Not quite." He tightened his grip on her and lowered his lips to her neck softly biting on his way. He began sucking forcefully causing Artemis to arch her back and press into him even more, if that was possible. After about a minute he released her neck and let go of her wrist, setting his hands on her waist instead. "But that's a start." He whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"You do realize the team will be able to piece things together awfully quick when they see both of us covered in hickeys, right?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck and burying one hand in his thick hair.

"Counting on it." He replied hiking her up on his waste so her legs wrapped around him. "Will you stay here, with me?" Wally asked hopefully. Artemis laughed.

"Don't you think you should buy me dinner first?" She joked letting him lead her to his bed.

"How bout breakfast first thing in the morning? My treat." He asked lying her down in his bed and cuddling up next to her. Artemis smiled.

"I suppose. But I want to sleep in tomorrow so how about an early lunch instead?" She replied getting as close as she could to him, feeling very tired.

"You read my mind, beautiful." Wally kissed her goodnight but not before her snarky comeback that he had been missing for days.

"Sweet dreams, Baywatch. And don't you dare wake me up in the morning or its an arrow up your ass." She replied back, drifting off to sleep.

"Wouldn't dream of it." The rest of the night was filled with light snoring and possibly some sleep induced talking. And maybe, just maybe a quick flash from Robins camera. That little perv.

* * *

><p><strong>Not really sure where the idea came from but whatever. Let me know what you think.<strong>

**And I do plan on working on my other story just be a little tiny bit patient haha thanks  
><strong>


End file.
